


Crown Jewels

by rachelarcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, castiel is an of age alpha, crowley is thirteen, dean is fourteen, gabriel is eleven, huntress is fourteen, meg is tweleve, sam is ten, set in a werid world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Castiel is a King To Be, who has just turned 21. A mark on his arm assures his mother he is a pack master that requires several mates. He goes to the only Omega breeding house in post apocalyptic america to find his mates, he ends up with more than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this if you are not into underage junk.  
> I have no clue where this came from.  
> However, guess who got her internet back and has TONS of stories to post!  
> MEEEE!

Peering out the window, a sigh slipped from his lips. He wanted out of the tailored suit, he wanted the heavy crown with its gems and rubys off his head, he wanted to be anyone but King to Be Castiel of Novak. As a pack master and alpha he was not going to be awarded that. He picked at the piercing blue bow tie around his neck and heaved another sigh. Resting his hands on the balcony of his room, snow coating the ground, his little puffs of breath created clouds. He shivered but refused to break his hold on the frozen metal in his palms. 

 

The party downstairs was still going on loud and proud when his brother entered the room. “Cas, mom wants me to remind you that first thing in the morning we are going to Purgatory Breeding house, to get an omega or two for you.”

 

Castiel whirled on his brother. “James I don't want that.”

 

“You and I both know it doesn't matter what you want Cas. It never has. After dad died you were moms only hope at continuing the Novak line. Shit I am your older brother and when I presented Beta I thought she would kill me.” James ‘Jimmy’ Novak wrung his hands.

 

“I know James. I just… it seems wrong for me to own a human. Any human. Regardless of class.” Castiel shivered.

 

“Come in before you catch your death baby brother.” James steered his brother away from the balcony, closing the balcony doors behind them. “Get some sleep, brother.”

 

Castiel stood stoic long after his elder brother left, eventually he fell into a fit of sleep. He knew, like his mother did, that his birthmark indicated his number of natural mates was six. As far as he knew he was the first Pack Master in the Novak line since the 1920s which was a big deal. He looked down at the six swirling lines that danced around the wolf print on his inner arm, under his elbow.

 

He could smell breakfast cooking, and hear his mother snarling at someone. He sighed. After today he would move to the Summer house. He would be away from his older brother, mother and younger half brothers Inias and Samandriel. James was seven years older than him, and between their births Naomi Amelie Novak had become very religious.

 

Castiel shuffled out of bed before she got the chance to yell at him. He tugged on a black suit complete with black trench coat. He was barely twenty one. He had been running the family business since he was thirteen. With a solid assist from James.By the time he reached the kitchen his guards and best friends were trailing behind him. Balthazar Neighbors and Benny LaFitte. The pair were strong Alphas and they had both grown up with Castiel. Benny ruffled the younger Alphas hair and Balthazar hurriedly tucked in Castiel’s shirt front. “Big day, brutha.” Benny knew how Castiel felt about owning human life.

 

Before Castiel could respond his mother was in front of him. “Castiel. Good of you to be up before noon. Hope your new pet or pets will teach you some manners.” Naomi snapped at him. “Or maybe not. Omegas shouldn't teach… anyway Cook has prepared you a to go breakfast. Your guards and James will accompany you to Purgatory.” With that his mother swept away.

 

Cook winked at him, then handed him a picnic basket. It was not until he and James were settled in the backseat of the Duesenberg that he dug in. “Ellen is going to Summer with you right?”

 

Castiel nodded, “And her mate and their young children. I believe her mates name is Bill. They have three pups. Garth, Ash, and Jo. If memory serves me.”

 

“None of which are omegas.” Balthazar interjected.

 

“Right.” Castiel nodded.

 

“Brutha have you ever scented an omega?” Benny asked, curious.

 

“No. Mother felt it would only stress me out.” Castiel sighed. “Why do all of you have those special mask on anyway?”

 

Castiel had noticed before they left the house his brother and guards were wearing a scent blocking breathing apparatus that literally was shoved into both nostrils and looked painful. James chuckled. “Cas alphas know their mate or mates by smell.”

 

×=×=×

 

Huntress withered against the chains that held her wrist above her head. Today was special or at least that is what Mistress Abaddon had told her. She was encompassed in darkness.

 

As a bonded omega she knew her fellow bond mates would join her. First came the enticing smell of cinnamon and whiskey. Dean. Next honey and oats. Gabriel. Ink and clean linen. Crowley. Fresh cut grass and spring water. Sam. Cotton candy and strawberries. Meg. She knew she smelled like honey and motor oil.

 

All omegas had a sweet and bitter scent. The right alpha would appreciate their unified smell which reminded most people of a carnival, but would also relish in each individual's scent.

 

It was not until Abbadon’s scent wavered that Huntress dared speak. “It's ok. Happy birthday Sammy.” The youngest had turned ten today and was now considered adult enough to sell. That was all Abaddon and Cain of Purgatory had been waiting on. 

 

Purgatory Breeders was the only legitimate and government endorsed breeding ring in North America. They had small pocket franchises in every state. Their main house focused on bonded omegas in groups from two to six. It was rare that six omegas would bond together ever. And the fact that Purgatory could brag that they had five sets had people from all over coming to see. 

 

Gabriel sniffled beside Huntress and she rubbed her hip against his. Huntress and Dean were the oldest at fourteen, then Crowley at thirteen, Meg was twelve, Gabriel eleven, and Sammy had turned ten that morning. They didn't honestly remember a time they were not all together. Dean was Sammy’s older brother, Huntress was Gabriel’s older sister, and Crowley was Meg’s older brother.

 

They came from the same desolate corner of what was once Kansas. Their fathers had perished in the last Civil War which left the country broken off into several small sects. Gone was democracy. For a while a strong Alpha had taken them in, Bobby Singer, but when he was called into action before the war was over, his wife, Karen sold them into slavery, then presumably ran away. They had no clue if Bobby was dead or alive.

 

Dean was back to back with Huntress. She could feel the heat of his flesh against her and eager for her own comfort she pressed into it. Silence encompassed them as they felt the crate being jostled and moved. Probably to the main showing floor.

 

×=×=×

 

The large estate sprawled over several hundred acres. Signs pointed to different areas. Single omegas one way, bonded another. Balthazar steered the large black Duesenberg up the winding path. He stopped when his eyes landed on a pair. A mated couple of Alphas. “That must be Mr. And Mrs. Purgatory.”

 

Once out of the vehicle, several scents seemed to fight for attention to Castiel. He snarled as bitter smells and sour smells assaulted his nose. “Master Novak.” The pair bowed.

 

The man strode forward. “My name is Cain Purgatory that is my wife Abbadon. May I see your mark, sir.”

 

Castiel pressed his arm forward rolling up his sleeve as he did so. Both Cain and Abbadon eyed it. “We have roughly five sets of bonded omegas that will fit this mark.”

 

“Follow us please.” Abbadon motioned them forward. Castiel fell in step behind the pair. They entered what his brother had called a farm house. The first room smelled of sweat and something else… Spoiled meat maybe. He could not see the omegas only scent them. A wooden crate sat in the middle of the otherwise barren room.

 

“No.” He covered his nose and backed out. The next three rooms all smelled just as bad. The only room on the second floor with a crate had his heartbeat increasing. He inhaled at the top of the stairs and instantly was calmer. Caramel coated popcorn, nature, cotton candy and fun seemed to dance around him. He inhaled a deeper breath.

 

The crate was smaller than the ones downstairs. An undercurrent of fear and curiosity punctuated the delightful carnival smell. On the outside of the crate a symbol he vaguely recognized was painted. He knew the star encompassed in flames meant that they were a mixed set if omegas.

 

“How interesting.” Cain spoke behind him. “You Master Novak, are as feral wolf as they come, yet you have picked a crate with no wolf Omegas. Two panther kittens, two fox kits, and two hound puppies.”

 

“All still very much babies. None are of legal breeding age. That is why the are up here. The oldest two are 14 and the youngest is 10 today.” Abbadon explained.

 

Castiel felt a snarl on his lips. Children were being sold. Not just adults. James looked his brother over. “That crate please. We would like to purchase it.”

 

Castiel felt a surge of affection for his older brother. There was no way he could talk and not voice his opinion. “Of course Mr. Novak. If you, Master Novak and your guards don't mind stepping out for us to have them prepared for travel.”

 

For a moment James thought his brother was going to fight that. However both Benny and Balthazar placed heavy hands on his shoulders and steered him out. A pamphlet was thrust in his direction. “Read up while they are dressed.” Abbadon suggested.

 

A female Beta with red hair and a muzzle led them to a small waiting room on the main floor of the farm house. Castiel smelled the fear and hope on the beta. “I wanna buy her too.” He told Abbadon.

 

“She comes with your omegas. Dear. She's the one who will dress them.”

 

×=×=× 

 

Charlie couldn’t help but smile the moment Cain led her upstairs to the small room that the Omega’s were housed in. “We’ve been bought!” She cheered. “Abbadon gave me clothes to put you in, to protect you from the elements. We have a long trip ahead of us.”

 

“You are going with us?” Huntress asked.

 

“Yes. Master has purchased me as well.” Charlie nodded. “Five gold bars for us, he must really want us. He seems kind.” Charlie looked at the soft white dresses she had been handed. Alphas were the only race allowed to wear pants their whole lives. Omega’s could wear pants only once they were twenty-one, when Omega’s were considered more than children. Alphas were adults at fourteen, and Betas at eighteen. 

 

Charlie started with Sam, who had unruly brown hair around his long hound ears. Like all Omega’s thick fur covered his sides, from his outer arms to his middle finger, and from the top of his ribs to the bottom of his feet. Sammy’s color was a soft brown, his tail was bushy, and long. The little white sack dress fell to his mid-thighs, then Charlie helped him into thick navy blue stockings, and the black travel boots. Then she handed him his navy blue peacoat. Omegas could wear soft colors or navy blue. Then the thick leather collar was secured around his neck.

 

“Come on, Gabe, you next.” Charlie tugged on his golden fox ear. The shorter of the older kids frowned, but moved forward. His black spotted nose wrinkled as Charlie pulled the white sack dress over his shoulders. She helped him climb into his thick navy stockings, then the black travel boots. She watched him tug on his peacoat, then buttoned it up for him. Last she secured the thick leather collar on him. Gabe’s fox fur faded from gold to orange and back to gold. Charlie poked him on his little black nose, then kissed it. “Your ok, brother.”

 

“Meg, your turn.” Charlie started by braiding the raven headed kitten’s hair around her large ears, then pulled the white dress over her shoulders. Meg’s was a hand-me-down, and shorter than it needed to be, barely covering her butt. Charlie took care to button up the front of the little dress to its lace collar, she was fast to collar Meg, knowing the Omega was against the collar at all odds. Then helped her climb into her stockings and peacoat. “Boots, Meg.” Charlie ordered pushing the boots towards Meg. Meg’s slick black fur never faded as it ran down her sides. 

 

“I know, my turn.” Crowley frowned. He stepped forward, Charlie scratched at his large black ears and smiled. Crowley had grey and brown patches of fur in his black coat. Crowley accepted the sack dress, and stockings, pulling them on himself, but reached out to grab Charlie’s arm to steady himself when it came to pulling on his boots. She helped him button his peacoat, and secured his collar.

 

“Huntress.” Charlie demanded the oldest females attention. “Come on, sis.” Charlie begged. She watched as Hunters deep orange ears flicked. The fourteen year old stepped forward. The dress Charlie pulled on her was almost too short, like Meg’s. “I hope your Alpha buys you guys some new clothes soon or lets me have a sewing machine.” She chuckled, helping Huntress into the navy stockings, and the peacoat. “Collar time, come on.” Huntress made a low snarl, but allowed her older sister to secure it. Charlie pushed the boots into her arms, then braided her orange hair down her back in two long plats. “My sweet little sister.” Like Gabriel, Huntress’s nose was slightly upturned and tinted black.

 

“Ok, Dean.” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows. The eldest boy just shrugged, but stepped forward. “Pant’s first, right Dean?” Dean nodded, primitively biting his tongue, he didn’t want to ruin anything. With Charlie’s help he climbed into the thick and itchy wool stockings, then the sweet little dress, followed by the boots, and the collar. Charlie tucked his coat onto his frame, then grabbed her own jacket.

 

×=×=× 

 

Cas and James were both pouring over the pamphlet that they had been handed. ‘Rules to owning an Omega, per Capital of The United Kingdoms of North America’. “Says here they were these dress things until they are twenty one, mated, or pupped. Also just like Beta’s they have to wear their owners collars. They will come home with leather ones. We can stop on the way to Summer and get them some. They traditionally wear white or navy colors. Has something to do with class designations. Yata yata yata yata… Ah, here, they can shift but ONLY when they are with a compatible mate. Omegas bonded to others are more likely to be able to shift.”

 

When Castiel stopped reading, James continued, “Like Betas they are completely at the mercy of their alphas. Unlike Beta’s they have tails and ears, and often have patches of fur to designate their hybrid status. Non-wolf omegas are normally small in stature like wolf omegas, however pairing with them can produce… unsavory pups.” James paused, “What the fuck does unsavory pups mean?”

 

“Mutts.” Benny suggested.

 

“Like Rowena.” Balthazar explained. “The Beta who works for your mother some, and who is going to Summer with us, at Cook Ellen’s request?”

 

“Ah, the kitten wolf mix, she has the mixed matched eyes, yes?” Castiel asked.

 

“Yeah, something like that, brother.” James nodded.

 

When James presented his mother had become his owner. When Castiel presented early at twelve, instead of fourteen, he bought James who was almost nineteen at the time, from his mother. James wasn’t a fan of being owned, but Castiel gave him as much freedom as he could. The solid black collar around his neck was the only symbol that he was owned. Once they were at Summer, Castiel had promised he could take it off.

 

Beta’s looked the most human, of all the races. Alphas didn’t have the traits of the omegas, but they were known to have dark color patterns over their skin, pointed ears and noses, as well as fangs. Castiel’s chest and thighs were twinged with black tints. Where Castiel stood at six feet, a slightly taller than normal height for Alphas, James stood at 5 foot 5.

 

“Say’s here Omega’s normally don’t get over five foot. Jesus, Cas, everyone is going to look down at them.” Balthazar pointed over his lieges shoulders. “See here, foxes don’t get as tall as panthers, who don’t get as tall as dogs, who don’t get as tall as wolves. Even in your shifted forms you’ll be a giant.”

 

Something dark in Castiel twisted, and he rather liked that idea. “What about the beta, why do we get to buy her?” Castiel heard James ask, he tilted his head up to see both Cain and Abbadon.

 

“She is bonded with them. She is of the fox line, and is the older sister of two of your… omegas.” Cain explained, looking bored. “She has handled them their entire lives, when they were sold to us, she was sold to us. Apparently all were living with a soldier, who planned on giving them sanctuary, but he was sent away to war. His name was Bobby or something, and when he left his wife Karen, who couldn’t have pups of her own, no longer wanted to care for her step-children or the four mouths he took in, she sold them to us. They come from the Winchester Lands, near Frostland, where I believe Summer is?”

 

“Yes, Summer rest in the Frostland.” Castiel nodded. “Bobby Singer perhaps?” Bobby was an alpha of the hunter class, a fox alpha, which was rare. Bobby worked for Castiel’s family, and had for the last nine years, after he lost his mate and children. James had been the one to hire him to keep Summer up, and manage the horses.

 

“Possibly.” Abaddon looked bored.

 

“Ah, here comes the beta with your pets.” Cain grinned.

 

It was not missed on Castiel, James, Balthazar, or Benny that never once did the Purgatory couple mention the names of the creatures they held in their care. Instead, they treated them like they were nothing more than objects to be bought and sold. Castiel looked past them and saw Charlie walking towards them, red stockings on her legs, and a grey trench coat on her shoulders, her red hair cut short, and gloves on her hands, black boots clunking along. Behind her, six trembling Omega’s, each in navy blue coats, navy stockings, and black boots. The two females had their hair braided down their backs. Ears twitching. 

 

Castiel was almost knocked back by the smell of fear and confusion the six were letting off. “You have your gold?” Castiel asked of the owners, who nodded. “Very well then, step closer, young ones.” As the six stood directly in front of him he looked them over. The youngest stood maybe to his hip, and was already shivering. He would take a much closer look at them later. Their faces were sunken, much like Charlie's, and they were pale. “Shall we?” He asked them, before he could stop himself he scooped up the smallest. Sammy paled even more. “It’s a long walk to the car.” He explained, looking at the nearly snarling omegas, “This way we can move quickly and he won’t be cold.”

 

James cut him a rude look. But Charlie looked at the remaining five. “It’s alright, Master Novak is nice, he doesn’t want Sammy to get cold or to get left behind.” That seemed to cause the nerves to stop. Sammy was already nestled into Castiel’s neck, head pressed into the Alpha’s shoulder. Castiel could feel his wolf bristling with pride, simply to have one of them accept him.

 

“Thank you, Master Novak, Mr. Novak.” It was not missed on the children that there were two different titles to the men who looked like twins. They were quickly ushered out, the pamphlet tucked into James’ shirt front. 

 

“Welcome!” Benny shouted over his shoulder, a firm hand on both Gabriel and Dean’s shoulders. Balthazar had a palm resting on Crowley and Meg’s shoulders. James had a hand resting on the small of Huntress’ back and an arm looped through one of Charlie's, a common trait for Betas who belonged to the same Master. 

 

Castiel continued along, humming a soft song to the slightly frightened Omega in his arms. “Sammy is your name, right?” He asked, only to receive a nod, “And your ten?” Another nod. “You can talk, you know?”

 

“We are not allowed to talk, Master, unless granted permission.” Sammy whispered into Castiel’s ear. The Alpha let out a low growl, making the tiny omega whimper. 

 

“I am not mad at you, Sammy.” He assured, then whirled around. “Uhm, I don’t know your names, but you are all free to talk.” Castiel gazed at each one, making sure to make eye contact. “And trust me, I want us to be friends, are we clear. No Alpha, no Master, my name is Castiel, but my friends call me Cas. We are going to be together for the foreseeable future, and I want us all comfortable. This is my brother James, he is a beta, and I purchased him from my mother to grant him some level of freedom. This is Benny and Balthazar they are my best friends, and our private body guards, they will be hiring a shadow guard for each of you. Probably from the vampire or demon classes.” He paused, then whispered to Sammy, “Can you tell me who everyone is?”

 

“That’s my big brother Dean.” Sammy pointed at the tallest male Omega, who had blonde retriever ears, that looked silky and smooth. “That is Huntress.” He pointed at a orange haired girl, she was clearly the oldest female, but also fairly short, she was probably around four and a half feet tall, her tail flicked nervously. “That is her little brother Gabriel.” The other fox eared Omega, who was only slightly taller than his sister. “That’s their older sister, Charlie, she’s a Beta, but we liked her anyway.” Castiel chuckled at that. “That’s Meg, she's a kitty.” Castiel could see that, her long black panther tail twitched in irritation, and her ears flicked against her head. “And that’s her older brother, Crowley.” Crowley had patches in his black hair, he would no doubt be a spotted panther as he grew. “And I am Sammy.” The little boy giggled. “And it’s very cold Cas.” The little boy added.

 

“Right, into the Duesenberg, please.” Castiel watched as Charlie ushered all the Omega’s into the back seat, then climbed in herself. Castiel passed Sammy to her, then handed her the large bear skin blankets they had brought with them. He and James climbed into the second row of seats, Balthazar shutting the door behind him, before he clambered into the front. Benny just grinned, before climbing behind the wheel.

 

Snow had started to fall. “Glad we put the chained tires on this morning.” James shivered, breathing into his hands.

 

“Come here, brother, so you won’t freeze.” Castiel laughed, as James cuddled up to him, Castiel peaked over his head, “Are you warm enough back there?”

 

“We are fine, Mas.. Cas.” Charlie offered. “They are uncomfortable because they have never been in a automobil before.” She offered. “And they are scared.”

 

“I promise I will never make you do anything you don’t want to do. If something arises, heats or rut, if you are uncomfortable there is a tower at Summer Place that I can lock myself away in. Only James has a key to it.” Castiel offered.

 

“Thank you, Alpha.” Huntress muttered looking straight into his eyes.

 

“Cas.” Castiel corrected.

 

“Cas.” All six echoed.

 

“Hey, Cas, uhm, do you have another one of these contraptions?” Dean asked, eyes wide.

 

“I do, one that my hunter keeps at Summer Place. It’s called a Model A Ford Truck.” Castiel explained, “This that we are riding in is called a Duesenberg. After World War Three, when everything was destroyed, and several countries were obliterated, these were the only vehicles that still worked.” 

 

“Cas.” James warned, “They’ve had no education.”

 

“What!” Castiel looked back at the seven. “Can you read or write?”

 

“We are not allowed to.” Huntress responded. “It’s in that picture book Master Cain and Mistress Abaddon gave you.” 

 

James pressed the pamphlet towards his brother, and pointed at the paragraph in question. “No, that won’t do. Charlie, have you any education?” She shook her head no. “Son of a…” He sighed. “James, you’ve been educated because of wealth, I ask that you find a suitable tutor who will not blab, and the pair of you work on educating these kids.”

 

“Why?” Dean asked, eyes wide.

 

“I want to be able to have intelligent conversations with my future mates.” Castiel muttered.

 

“This is interesting.” James muttered. “Apparently, bonded Omega’s will live as long as their Alpha, and you Castiel, are a pack master, so you will live every bit of a hundred year if not more. So you will have a life time or two with them.”

 

“What about you James and Charlie? If you're bonded with me?” Castiel asked.

 

“We will live as long as the bond holds true.” Charlie explained from the backseat. “As long as you cherish us, Alpha, your control over us, once we wear your pack mark, will keep us going same as the Omega’s. You won’t mate us, you will simply bite our ribs.” She offered. “I don’t know if anyone explained that to you.”

 

“No, my mother, God Bless Her, has no clue about pack dynamics, my father died, when I was ten.” Castiel offered. “They were not true mates, my alpha father married her for her beta genetics. They were guaranteed to produce a male alpha, and they did, just not the one they thought it would be. James is older.” Castiel explained. “Balthazar, Benny, I need to stop at the Master’s shop, and gather some supplies for these guys, do you have any request?” Benny turned the Duesenberg into the well covered gravel entry way.

 

He looked over the six of them as they asked. Gabriel was sucking on his thumb, one hand fisted in his sisters. He swallowed, then asked, “Candy?”

 

Castiel smiled, “Of course, sweets, for you all. Anything else?”

 

“Undergarments?” Meg asked.

 

“Charlie, you mean to tell me they are only wearing those itchy stockings and dresses?” Castiel asked, eyebrows raised.

 

“Sorry, Master, I could only give them what Master Cain allowed.” She shivered. “They will need more clothing, or a sewing machine for me to make them suitable clothing for Summer Place.”

 

“Alright, so, Charlie, you can accompany me in, we can fetch what you need to sew, machine included and candy, anything else?” Castiel asked.

 

“Maybe more suitable collars?” James asked beside him. “Mine is velvet, theirs look completely painful.” He rubbed his fingers across Charlie’s, “Cas these are leather, and they will chap the young one’s necks.” 

 

Castiel nodded. “Charlie can help with that. Uhm, anything else?”

 

Dean looked up and caught his eyes, “The stuff for pies? Huntress and Charlie know how to make them.” 

 

“Sure.” Castiel nodded.

 

“Maybe some toys?” Sammy asked, hopefully.

 

“Of course, Sammy.” Castiel nodded. “Anything else.” He waited for a moment, and decided none of them would be asking for anything else. He scented them over one more time to make sure they were healthy, then allowed Balthazar to open his door. He stepped out, then opened the back door, taking Charlie’s hand in his, Balthazar led them forward into the store. 

 

“James, are you still cold?” Benny asked, looking back at the Beta.

 

James shivered, but shrugged. “I can wait for Castiel to return, Benny.”

 

“It would be no bother, James.” Benny offered, “We’ve been friends since before Cas was born.”

 

“Alright, Alpha, come warm me up.” James teased.

 

The pups laughed in the backseat. “Jimmy, how come Cas had to buy you?” Gabriel asked with wide eyes, and innocents.

 

“Well, I am a beta, or maybe I just have not presented. No ears, see.” He pointed to the crown of his ears. “My mother would have sold me, but I am a prince. So, my brother, Cas, he used several months worth of allowance and bought me from her, as his private assistant.”

 

“So, you don’t smell like a beta.” Huntress leaned forward. “With Cas not next to you, you smell like us. Sweet and bitter all in one.” She cocked her head to the side.

 

“Late bloomer?” Crowley wondered aloud.

 

James roared with laughter. “I’ve been around this meat head and Balthazar for decades and I’ve yet to present.” 

 

“You wouldn’t if your true mate was mated when your wolf or whatever predatory creature inside of you took notice.” Dean mused.

 

“Wolves, all of us are wolves. My mother Naomi refused to let anyone not wolf around us. She is going to shit a brick when she finds out that none of you are wolves.” James grinned about that, relieved to be warm.

 

“How come this machine goes without horses but can’t keep you warm?” Meg asked.

 

“No clue.” Benny shrugged. “You guys like to talk, huh?”

 

“Our Alpha gave us permission.” Gabriel snapped.

 

“To talk.” Huntress clarified. “We have been with those at Purgatory for nine years, and they taught us many things about how proper Omegas should behave. It will be hard to unlearn them. Unless Master likes some of them.”

 

“Cas is going to have to pour over the pamphlet and figure out how brainwashed you are.” Benny muttered. “I feel like he has no clue what the hell he has gotten into.”

 

×=×=× 

 

“Master Novak!” A dark haired girl with red lips bowed to him, “How can I help my King today?”

 

“Uhm, my Beta, Charlie can tell you what we need. I wish to talk with your brother, Alistair.” Castiel motioned Balthazar and Charlie closer. “Balthazar will remain by Charlie’s side while you talk, Ruby.” Castiel wandered to where he knew Alistair would be. “Alistair, friend, where are you?”

 

“Back here, Cas. Ruby give you heart eyes again?” The older man asked.

 

“Something like that, I’ve just bought a beta and six omegas. None of them are of legal age, I was wondering if you happened to have any toys ten to fourteen year olds might enjoy back here, since you never sell any anymore?” Castiel watched his friends face run through several different expressions, before open mouth nodding.

 

“Some balls, some board games, I have two bouncing horses, which might be fun for some of them, uhm, and some dolls?” Alistair muttered. “I have some yarn balls that they might like, what breeds are they?”

 

“Two fox kits, two panther kittens, and two retriever pups.” Castiel offered. 

 

“Sure, ok, give me some time.” Alistair muttered, already headed towards the back of the shop.

 

×=×=×

 

“So, what can I help you with, Beta?” Ruby asked, sneering the word.

 

“I need a sewing machine, and several yards of fabric. Warm yards, and some thinner ones for undergarments. Maybe some lace if you have it for the aprons. Several different kinds of candy, Gabe really likes chocolate if you have, I know that is hard to come by. I believe Master is after the toys, and Omega friendly foods.” She checked them off on her fingers as she said them.

 

“Omega foods?” Ruby asked looking directly at Balthazar.

 

“Cas has found his omegas.” The Alpha clarified. “This is Charlie, their handler.” He motioned to the redhead next to him. “Now how about you start getting that list together.” 

 

Ruby snarled, low. “I thought…”

 

“Thought what, Ruby? I made it very clear that we were not going to be mates, your brother is a dear friend to me, but I will only be with my true mates.” Castiel’s snarl from behind Charlie made her whine. She whirled to see her Master, with another man, and arms full of toys for the kids. “These are going to be on our order too. Now, Charlie, how about we look at nice new collars, huh? While Ruby is getting your things?” 

 

“Yes Master.” Charlie obediently bowed her head, and moved away from Balthazar to take Castiel’s arm. Her eyes lit up when she saw all the different options. “Master?”

 

“Oh, shit, Charlie, you know them best, pick what they would like and then get you one.” Castiel took a step back and watched the beta grin, then dive forward.

 

“Dean looks good in forest green.” She handed him a velvet green collar. “Huntress looks good in red.” She passed a ruby red velvet and silver lace collar to him. “Crowley likes black.” She tossed a black velvet collar with a bell on it at him. “Meg will like grey.” Another belled collar, but this one with red diamonds throughout the grey landed in his outstretched hand. “Gabriel likes honey, so… this should do it.” She handed him a golden collar, with green lace. “Sammy likes blue.” She handed him a solid blue collar, similar to the velvet one she had mentioned for Dean. Both on closer inspection had little dog bones on them. Castiel smiled to himself. Charlie was looking around, a sad expression on her face.

 

“Charlie?” He asked.

 

“There are no purple ones, Master. Purple is my favorite.” She whined.

 

“Never fear.” Alistair appeared beside them, “I can make you one quick, Charlie.” He nodded his head at her, “As long as Castiel doesn’t mind.”

 

“Not at all, Al.” Castiel nodded at him. “Would you like anything special on it?”

 

“Oh, uhm, can it have lace like Huntress and Gabriel’s? Maybe yellow lace?” Charlie asked, head bowed, eyes downcast, hands wringing in front of her.

 

“Of course, I will also need to make tags for these collars. Charlie, can you write out their names for me? And yours?” Castiel asked nervously.

 

“Yes, Master, of course.” Charlie nodded vigorously. “Where shall I write them?”

 

“Cas, why don’t you two follow me back to the collar room, and we can do everything back there. Balthazar is on his third trip to the car, and Ruby is still pulling food and cloth.” Alistair suggested.

 

“Sure, Al. Come on Charlie.” Castiel urged her.

 

×=×=×

 

Ruby gathered the last of the supplies Master Novak had asked for, and looked at Balthazar. “Am I just not attractive enough.”

 

The older alpha balked at her, “Ruby, wait your turn, someone somewhere will want you. Cas has younger brothers, maybe one of them, your only like seventeen, chill.”

 

“Thanks, Master Balthazar.” Ruby grinned.

 

“Ah, nah, don’t be putting your girly affections on me!” Balthazar snarled. 

 

Ruby giggled and batted her eyelashes at Balthazar just as Castiel emerged from the back, several wooden boxes in hand, with names engraved on them. “Thanks Al, for making Charlie and James those special collars. I honestly would be lost without you, and those toys are simply marvelous. The kids won’t know what to do with them.” Castiel grinned.

 

“Sure, Cas. Are you headed out to Summer Place?” Alistair asked.

 

“That is the plan.” Castiel nodded. “How much for all this?”

 

“How about we charge it on your mother's account?” Alistair suggested.

 

“Nah, I need to pay for it.” Castiel asserted.

 

“Ok, in that case it is about two bars.” Ruby grumbled.

 

“Of gold?” Charlie shivered. “Master, that is…”

 

“Shhh. Charlie, it is nothing to me.” Castiel assured her. “So, we got food, sewing things, candy, please tell me there is Candy?”

 

“Ruby made separate bags for everyone in the party. Extra chocolate in Gabriel’s.” Balthazar explained. “She made sure to give us all even shares.”

 

“Thank you, Ruby. Did I miss anything else?” Castiel looked between Balthazar and Charlie.

 

“Maybe some more hyde blankets? I believe the trip is only going to get colder as we go. By now your mother will have shipped all your belongings to Summer, and will have sent word to Bobby of our coming.” Balthazar suggested.

 

“Right, Al, we will take all the fur pelts and blankets you have.” Castiel nodded to his friend.

 

×=×=×

 

Benny once more behind the wheel, and everyone under a blanket, or two in the case of the Omegas, Castiel grinned at his brother, and the kids. “Ok, so new collars for everyone, but if you don’t mind I would like to wait until we get to Summer Place to give them to you, we can do it over dinner. It is several hours ride there. Does anyone need to use the bathroom?” He waited a beat, “We can stop at the Letter’s house in about an hour but after that there is no more places to stop. I will need to pick up some letterhead as well as books for you all there.” Castiel looked back to see all the omegas fast asleep, Charlie just grinned at him.

 

“They are housebroken?” James asked kind of sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, they are.” Charlie laughed.

 

“Did I get a new collar too?” James asked lowly, once he knew Charlie was fast asleep behind them. 

 

“Yeah, Charlie helped pick it out, I think you will like it. James, get some sleep you must be exhausted too.” Castiel understood that Betas were not as strong as Alphas, and that they required some TLC every now and then. But with his brother, he was never sure he was a Beta. Castiel had smelled a lot of different smells in his life, but his brother held no particular scent.

 

“Cas, you are doing amazing.” Benny grumbled, his southern accent seeping through once he knew James was fast asleep. “I’ve never seen an Alpha keep it in check like you are.”

 

Castiel sighed, “I am not that in check, I think my knot is going to explode if I don’t do something about it soon. I have never…” He sighed. “They smell edible.”

 

“That’s why it is so amazing, Cas.” Balthazar grinned back at his best friend, “You smell them, they smell you, and yet, you are keeping them calm and not trying to fuck the older two into oblivion.”

 

“They are still children.” Castiel balked. “My true mates or not, I don’t plan on mating them until they are ready… whenever that is.”

 

“So honorable.” Castiel jumped when he heard Dean’s soft voice behind him. “That you’d wait on us. We know how this is supposed to work, Alpha. We have to wear your mark, or they will take us.”

 

“Who?” Balthazar asked.

 

“Cain and Abbadon, they check in on their property, make sure they’ve been claimed.” Huntress murmured beside Dean.

 

“How are you two awake?” Castiel asked. “And no one is taking you from me.” Alpha protectiveness and possessiveness filled the car with its strong scents.

 

“We can’t sleep. Too many worries, nerves.” Dean explained. 

 

“You are obviously not like other Alphas. We have heard other Alphas take their Omegas in the special room the Purgatory Masters offer.” Huntress elaborated. 

 

“Were their other children?” Benny asked, curious.

 

“One other little girl, her name was Anna.” Dean looked sad, and the pair smelled sad.

 

“She’s…” Huntress shivered. “She didn’t survive the knot.”

 

“Oh, God.” Castiel instinctively reached for the pair, over the seat, which jostled his brother, both leaned in to the rubs he offered to their heads. 

 

“Maybe when we stop again, James and Charlie could sit in the back and the Omega’s could snuggle with you, they are probably still cold, and the seats in the middle fold down, so you could stretch out, Master.” Balthazar offered.

 

“Not a bad idea.” Castiel agreed. 

 

×=×=×

 

The Letter’s Bunker was a place for Alpha’s only. But Castiel had always taken James in with him. “Benny, Balt, get them situated and lay the seats down would you. I will fetch pillows for us while I am inside.” His wolf was purring with delight.

 

“Sure thing, boss.” Benny nodded.

 

Once Castiel and James disappeared inside, Benny and Balthazar worked on folding the second row of seats into the floor, it was something Bobby Singer had designed, to make the car easier to use when Naomi needed to take all the boys everywhere. Charlie stretched out on the backseat, snuggling into a fur blanket. It took a few moments for Benny and Balthazar to stretch out two of the fur hydes, then the six children piled on to them, snuggled to each other for warmth. Balthazar leaned over them, latching the drivers back door from the inside to make sure it couldn’t close. 

 

“There you go!” Benny grinned, closing the passenger door, then the two alphas resumed their watch over the car. 

 

“I like Cas.” Sammy grinned.

 

“We all do.” Meg agreed.

 

“Can we stay?” Gabriel asked.

 

“He promised to let us have some chocolate after this stop.” Crowley cheered.

 

“We are staying with him, he can keep us safe. He means what he says.” Charlie offered.

 

“A home, with beds.” Huntress grinned.

 

“And things to play with.” Sammy swooned.

 

“And… education.” Dean grinned.

 

Outside the car, Balthazar and Benny shared a smile between them, the little omegas were already comfortable enough to talk about Castiel, and Charlie it seemed was their mother, or at least had been a stand in one, long enough, to prevent them from thinking about escaping.

 

×=×=×

 

“Master Novak! Mr. Novak!” Henry of Winchester smiled at them, he was an older man, with whitening hair. He had lost his son in the last civil war. “What can I do for you today?”

 

“James can fill you in, Henry. I have the need to go ask the Campbells for some of their pillows and omega friendly sock hats.”

 

“Of course, Master Novak.” Henry nodded after the disappearing form of Castiel. “James, what are you in need of?” 

 

“Parchment, some letterhead, and some seals. Also any books you have for younger children, probably toddler age to young adult. One copy of each. We are moving to Summer Place, maybe some announcement cards - Castiel has found his Omegas.” James explained. “We could also use a typewriter if you have one to spare.”

 

“Anything for my King and the Crown Prince!” Henry nearly sung. “Give me but a moment to fetch what you need. A brand as well, for the Omegas?”

 

James paled, he had hoped to avoid that, “Yes, please.” He nodded knowing it was the law, and not marking the pups with Castiel’s seal would bring nothing but trouble to the kingdom. Now that he had his Omegas, his brother could finally take on actual role of the king. 

 

×=×=×

 

The Campbell’s were dog’s, literally. Samuel and Deanna Campbell were alpha and omega retrievers. Castiel’s father had always brought young Cas and James along when he had visited them, so Castiel had known them for most of his life. 

 

Deanna was the best seamstress in the kingdom. “My lord!” She almost shouted, seeing him.

 

“Be still, Ma’am.” Castiel grinned, kissing her temple. “I’ve come for some of your sock hats, for omegas, ma’am, if you’d please I need two for long eared retrievers, two for panther kittens, and two fox kits.” 

 

“Did you find your mates, Cas?” Samuel Campbell appeared next to him.

 

“Yes, sir, I could also use six of those down feather pillows you are famous for!” Castiel grinned at them. “And, if possible any of that canned stew you keep, for the ride home.”

 

“Of course, Cas, one moment.” The pair both darted off in different directions. When Deanna returned she had a little girl on her hip. “Castiel this is Claire, she was found in the woods, she wears your father’s symbol on her skin. She’s only four so I don’t know how that is possible. But, she is an alpha, and we can’t keep her. She was found three weeks ago.”

 

“She might be Lucifer’s bastard.” Castiel mused. He had a brother older than James, Lucifer, but he’d been put to death recently. A omega who’d carried his pup had died of pneumonia, and they had not been able to find the small child. “Claire, you said?”

 

“Yes.” Samuel nodded beside him. “You can smell the familiar scent, on her. We thought she was Lucifer’s as well.” He sighed. “We knew you would be coming through on your birthday and wanted to see if maybe your mother or you would take her in.”

 

“Mother won’t, she washed her hands of Lucifer before I ever even ordered his execution. Claire, do you speak?” Castiel peered down at the small Alpha.

 

Nothing.

 

“How old would she be, two?” Castiel guessed. “Lucifer met Lilith three years ago, used his title as Prince to take her from her actual mate, then bred her without mother’s permission or blessing.” Castiel was thinking aloud. “Yeah, so two years. Ok, Claire, how about you come here.”

 

The small child thought about it for a moment, sniffing the air, then reached for him, with grubby little hands. “Claire, huh.” He smiled. Closer to him, he could smell the faintest of Lucifer on her, and a small smile broke his face. “I looked up to your father, had he belonged to my father he would have been in my position, but he was only my mothers.” 

 

The little girl nestled into him. “Here are the things you asked for, Castiel.” Samuel motioned to a trunk he had put everything in. “I will help you carry it to where Henry is.”

 

×=×=×

 

James looked up to see Castiel with a small girl in arms. “Lucifer’s.” Castiel explained, passing the child off to James. James looked down at the little girl, who cooed up at him. 

 

Henry had loaded everything that James had requested into a trunk, as well. “We can put all of that on top of the automobile.” James dared. “Hiya Claire, at least the Omegas will have someone to dot on and play with.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes, but nodded to Samuel. The pair hefted the two trunks between them, Deanna following with the six down feathers in her arms. As soon as Balthazar and Benny saw them they moved forward to take the trunks and start positioning them on the top of the car. Castiel took the pillows from Deanna, and nodded at James, who followed him out. “Thanks Henry!”

 

“No bother Master and Mr. Novak!” Henry wrung his hands but smiled at them.

 

James opened the car door, and surveyed the seating arrangement. The second row had been lowered. Charlie was against the far side, waiting on him, and the omegas were stretched out on the floor. “This is Claire, our niece, we had an older half brother, she belonged to him, but he has passed away.” James explained, as he slowly passed the small alpha to Charlie, who instantly wrapped the little girl in the blanket with her. 

 

Claire looked down at the six stretched out on the floor, and giggled. “Don’t tug.” Charlie warned as the little girl made to grab a fist full of Huntress’ ear. The little alpha growled at Charlie, who tutted her. James clambered in, snuggling under the blanket with Charlie and Claire.

 

Soon Castiel joined them, kicking snow off his boots. Balthazar closed the door. “Benny has returned inside to fetch some beef stew for us.” He explained, climbing into the middle of the Omega pile. Soon Sammy and Gabriel were tucked to his sides, Meg and Crowley to theirs, and Dean and Huntress were pressed against his legs. “So, this is cuddling? OR getting warm?”

 

“They seek warmth.” Charlie offered as Benny ducked into the passenger front seat. Balthazar now behind the wheel. “That smells delicious.”

 

×=×=×

 

As night started to fall they were nearing Summer Place. Castiel was aware that everyone except him and Balthazar were asleep, even Benny had conked out with his head against Balthazar’s shoulder. 

 

Castiel watched his two guards for a moment, the last year had not been kind to either one. Benny’s love Andrea of Kormos had fallen ill when they’d breed. At first everyone thought the pairing had been successful and she was pupped. However, it was discovered that she could not bare pups, and soon she let herself wither away to nothingness, in the shame of not being able to provide for her mate. Balthazar had lost his true mate, and omega named Bartholomew, who had been with Balthazar since the pair had presented, they’d never made pups to everyone's confusion. When Bartholomew discovered he was with pup he was overjoyed, the babe was stillborn, and the omega hemorrhaged. Since then the pair had thrown themselves into being around for Castiel and James, hovering over the Beta as if his life depended on it.

 

To an extent, James’ life did depend on the two watchful Alphas. Castiel sniffed the air, grunting as Huntress’s shoulder pressed into his crotch. He was going to have to bathe when he got home, relieve some of the pressure.

 

He frowned, he was more than aware the limited number of names in this world, Bobby of Singer was probably not only his alpha fox hunter, but also the kind alpha that had taken them in. Each inhale made him slightly more uncomfortable, Balthazar giggled. “We are almost there, Master. I don’t know how you're not devouring them.”

 

“Hush you.” Castiel hissed, “Don’t wake them.” 

 

×=×=×

 

Castiel woke the older four, then requested that they allow each Benny and Balthazar to escort them up. James had Claire in his arms, and had offered an arm to Charlie, who accepted it and yawned sleepily. Castiel allowed Sammy and Gabriel to nestle to him, one on each hip, still bundled in their blankets, as he followed behind. He could hear the servants, Bobby Singer and Bill Harvelle - both Alpha males, moving to unpack all that had been purchased during the day.

 

“Master!” Hannah and Hael met him at the front door. Twin Betas who were probably distant cousins of his grinned, they were the main housekeepers of Summer Place.

 

“Is the room prepared?” He asked, looking past them at the four yawning kids.

 

“Just as Balthazar requested when he phoned from Master’s.” Hael nodded. “The master suit has been resituated to house the Omega’s, the room to the left, with the balcony has been repurposed to be your room, and the one to the right, the smaller one, has been situated for Miss Charlie. James's room has been prepared across the hall, and we’ve opened up the small side nursery from your room to house Miss Claire.” 

 

“We’ve also prepared rooms for Benny and Balthazar, on either side of James.” Hannah added.

 

“These are all on the second floor?” Castiel asked, eyeing the stairs.

 

“Yes Master, third floor has the library and commons, and all the servant rooms. First floor has kitchen, dining room, and bath house. As well as common room, and ballroom.” Hannah responded.

 

“Very well, lead us up will you?” Castiel asked, watching the omegas and betas yawn, even little Claire was tuckered out.

 

×=×=×

 

With everyone settled Castiel sought out Bobby and Bill. The pair were unpacking things in the main common room. “Evening gentlemen.” Castiel greeted, a wide smile on his face.

 

“How long are we at Summer Place?” Bobby asked, not looking up as he unpacked the toys and omega related objects.

 

“I don’t know, my coronation is in three months time, so after that I imagine mother will come here, and I will be granted Frostland Abby. That is where my father ruled from.” Castiel thought about it for a moment, “I’d rather not be king.”

 

“We know.” Ellen surprised him, then hugged him. “How are you Cassie?”

 

“Tired, but I wanted to talk to you three. Those Omegas, they come from Winchester.” At this Bobby’s eyes peeked up from what he was doing. “I believe, Bobby, you might know them. Let me do it in order of family. Charlie, Huntress, and Gabriel are foxes.” Bobby’s mouth opened but Castiel stopped him. “Dean and Sammy are retrievers.” Again Bobby looked ready to talk, Castiel could smell the hope blooming around Bobby, “Then Meg and Crowley.”

 

“I thought… Karen told me they were taken by the flu.” Bobby almost choked out. “Charlie, Huntress, and Gabriel are mine from my first mate. When she passed I mated with a woman named Karen, when Dean and Sam’s father perished in the last war, and their mother fell sick they came to stay with me. Biologically they are Henry Winchester’s grandchildren, as well as the Campbell’s.” That took Castiel by surprise. “Meg and Crowley lost both parents before the war, and were already living with the Winchester’s, their mother and Mary were cousins. Mary was Sam and Dean’s mother.” 

 

Ellen grinned, “Meg and Crowley are our niece and nephew. Their father, Azazel was Bill’s Brother. We are all from the Winchester Lands, we became servants to your father only after he stomped out James Winchester, Henry’s older brother.” 

 

“I can not believe how lucky we are.” Castiel smiled. “Also, to be all truthful, Lucifer’s lost daughter - Claire was found by the Campbell’s. I believe she is an alpha, but for the most part she’s been silent, she would be two now, right?” He asked Ellen.

 

“Right, she would be two.” Ellen nodded.

 

“Are the accommodations acceptable?” Castiel asked of them all.

 

“Castiel, this is much nicer than what your mother allowed.” Ellen grinned. “How old are your mates?”

 

“Not sure between ten and fourteen, and I have no clue how old Charlie is.” 

 

“Charlie?” Bobby asked, “Is she going to be your mate too?”

 

“No, she’s a beta Bobby, they only sold her to me because the omegas were bonded to her.”

 

“Well, Charlie should be seventeen, Dean and Huntress are fourteen, Crowley is thirteen, Meg should be twelve, Gabriel eleven, and Sammy would have just turned ten.” Bobby informed them. “I know when each of them were born, and… are Gabriel and Huntress, they are omegas obviously, but they turned out to be foxes right? My mom was a panther, dad was a fox, I…”

 

“Bobby, they are breathtaking, you can see them in the morning. Huntress is the most amazing female fox I’ve ever laid eyes on, and Gabriel is sweet, has a thing for candy.” Castiel laughed. “Dean is strong, you can tell. Sammy is afraid of everything, but he was the first one to accept me. Crowley and Meg are both typical cats, only seeking affection when they want it.” He chuckled. “They were shy last night, and it was everything I had in me not to mate them all in turn… but they are so young.”

 

Bobby glanced sideways at Castiel. “You're the Master here, and we are in your pack, but can you at least wait until they are all thirteen.”

 

“I told them they could decide, when we did what, and how we did it.” Castiel offered. “But, I must be off, going to throw myself into the bath, relieve some… alpha issues.” 

 

“Before you go, Master, may our children play with Claire, Charlie, and the omegas?” Ellen asked. “Hannah and Hael would not let them come down stairs.”

 

“I will inform Hannah and Hael that all the children are allowed wherever they please.” Castiel grinned, “And the Omegas could use some education. Balthazar is hiring a tutor, a Beta whose mother he knows - Kevin Tran or something, all the children will be in class,” Castiel offered. “If you want.”

 

“Master, that is more than we ever hoped for.” Bill gave the King to Be a strange look, then smiled.

 

“You're more family than my mother has been in a long time. Since the younger pups were born. Ellen, you were the one who educated us on what James was and why I needed to buy him.” Castiel hugged her then headed off to the bathroom.

 

The bathroom had been built unlike any of the other rooms, where the mansion itself rested against the rock faces of a mountain range. The cold rocks made up the floor, and a natural hot springs bloomed to life in the room. The plumbing and toilets were on the other end of the house, near the kitchen. 

 

Castiel would have called this a pool, or a bath house sauna, but to keep it easy on everyone it was simply a bathroom. He stripped his suit and trench coat off. Then his undergarments, he sighed looking down his chest. He was tanned from years outside, and at twenty-one he was not done growing, he still had four years until his body would stop. He was broad, with muscular legs, but a sharp V of hips. He’d had a pretty steady not for the last almost eight hours at this point, and the head of his cock was leaking precome, angry and irritated. He stroked himself gently a couple times, slow and soft, before slipping into the hot spring.

 

He hissed as the warm water lapped against his flesh, pressing his back against the cool rock side, he grunted. His left hand dipped down to tug gently on his knot, and squeeze it, while his right hand began to stroke his red swollen cock. It wouldn’t take long, not with the amount of smells already leaking through the house, he bit back a moan, “Omegas…” He whimpered, pressing his head against the cool tile, pumping his cock into his fist, he felt his knot squeeze tightly, then several streams of milky white liquid shot from his cock. He grunted, panting.

 

×=×=×

 

Castiel woke to the sounds of giggling. He cocked an eye open, peaking through the heavy curtains that had they been closed would have sectioned off his room and the master suit that now housed his omegas. His wolf purred contently. Claire must have woken up, because she was not in her crib. He heard the soft giggles again.

 

Grinning to himself, he threw the covers up, standing in dark sweatpants, and socks on his feet, his chest bare, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and crossed into the next room. The omegas had shed their shoes, stockings, and coats. All six were in their simple white sack dresses, all ending about mid thigh, Cas noticed they were also sleeveless, with deep V’s in the back, little buttons and a bow that held them in place halfway down their backs. Castiel whimpered at the sight, making the six look over at him. He noticed instantly that Ellen’s children, James, Charlie, and Claire were also with them.

 

“Morning, Alpha.” The six chorused, smiling at him.

 

“Morning, everyone.” Castiel smiled. “Hello JoAnna Beth, Ash, and Garth.” He nodded. “And to you too little Claire.”

 

“Hi, King Castiel.” The three Harvelle’s bowed.

 

The Omegas looked puzzled. “I am not King, yet.” Castiel offered. “I will be in three months.”

 

“King, we are true mates to a king…” Huntress whispered.

 

“Jackpot!” Gabriel giggled. He had chocolate on his face, and fingers.

 

Castiel laughed, as he licked his thumb and rubbed the chocolate off Gabriel. “I have a surprise for you my little Omegas, and for you too Charlie.” He smiled. “First, let’s take those leather collars off of you, James take yours off too, and let’s get your new ones, ok?”

 

They nodded, wrenching the colors from their necks. “Castiel, may I keep my old one?” James asked. 

 

“Of course, the boxes should hold your old ones, and be in your trunks labeled in case of emergency.” Castiel suggested. “Ok, James you first.” Castiel handed him the small box made of cherry wood. He watched as James opened it carefully. James gasped as he drew out the bright teal collar, with yellow lace. A bronze name tag was engraved with his whole name James of Novak, the collar itself helpd the bronze tag, so nothing dangled down like his old one. 

 

“Thank you so much!” James hugged his brother excitedly.

 

“Very welcome, brother.” Castiel kissed his temple then turned his attention to Charlie, “Your turn, Charlie.” He handed her a similar cherrywood box. And watched with a grin as she opened the purple collar trimmed in gold, with her name Charlie of Novak engraved on a similar bronze tag.

 

“Thank you, Cas.” She grinned, looking down at it, she hurried to put it around her neck, her smile never wavering. She wanted nothing more than to make her Master happy, even if he was not his mate.

 

“Your turn, Huntress, your the oldest, correct?” Huntress nodded. Castiel stepped forward with a mahogonay box in his hands. “Here, dear one.” He watched as she unlatched the box, she whimpered then gasped as she saw the red velvet collar, with silver lace over the velvet, her own name engraved in a rosegold tag. Huntress of Novak. “Is that ok?”

 

“Alpha.” She whispered, tears in the corner of her eyes, “Alpha, please put this on me?”

 

“Of course.” He stepped forward gently taking the collar from her hands, tucking the other boxes under his arm, against his ribs. He ran his fingers over her shoulders, and then up her collar bone, goosebumps appearing, “May I scent you, Huntress?”

 

“Yes, Alpha.” She nodded, her voice a soft whisper. Castiel knew this was almost too intimate for the situation, but he dipped down, scenting her neck, and licked a small stripe, laying his claim on her. He drew back before his senses when into overdrive, then let his fingers lock the collar on her neck.

 

Castiel cleared his throat, and stepped backwards, “Your turn Dean.” Dean cocked his head to the side, but accepted the offered mahogany box. He studied Dean carefully as the boy clicked the gears open, and peered inside. Much like Huntress he gasped, open and awed. He ran his fingers over the velvet green collar, with its small embroidered bones. The rosegold plate with his name read Dean of Novak. 

 

“Cas, can you put this one me, like you did Hunter?” Castiel nodded.

 

“Hunter is short for Huntress, are all your names nicknames?”Castiel wondered aloud. 

 

“Maybe.” Dean teased, handing the collar to the Alpha. 

 

“May I scent you as well?” Castiel asked, letting his fingers dance over the boys freckled skin.

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean bared his neck, and smiled. Castiel dipped low, scenting along Dean’s neck, before licking a stripe up to his ear, then latching the collar. Castiel found it hard to pull away from Dean, or maybe it was the overwhelming sensation that he had laid claim to two of his Omegas. His wolf seemed to hum with pleasure. “My name is James Dean. But, I prefer Dean.”

 

He took a careful step back, “Crowley?” He cocked his head to the side. “Charlie helped inscribe all your names, maybe I should have looked them over.” Castiel passed the rosewood box to Crowley. Crowley grinned sheepishly at the box, feeling pure electricity when his fingers brushed against the Alphas. He gasped and a smile pulled at his face when he saw the silver bell attached to the collar. Fergus of Novak.

 

“Alpha, my name is Fergus, but I prefer Crowley, would you place the collar on me.” 

 

“Of course, Omega.” Castiel smiled, “Thank you for telling me your real name.” Castiel followed his pattern, running his fingers over pale skin, then letting them dance up Crowley’s spine. “May I scent you?” He asked softly, hovering closer to Crowley than he had been. The Omega only nodded. Castiel leaned in carefully, they were younger than him, and he was starting to feel the pull. He sniffed until he found the mating gland that he would someday bite, then licked over it, he could feel Crowley shiver, before he got carried away he snapped the collar around the panther’s neck, and backed off. 

 

Meg was next, Crowley looked her over. “Meg, this one is for you.” He handed her a similar rosewood box. She peeled it open, and smiled, she reminded Castiel of a cheshire cat. And that made him smile harder. “Would you like me to put it on you?” Castiel’s voice was deeper, the alpha in him pushing through, red rings starting to show around his irises.

 

“Yes, please Alpha.” Meg looked at the beautiful grey collar, with red diamonds, a silver bell, and a silver tag attached to it. Megrah of Novak. Castiel moved forward, careful not to scare the twelve year old. He dipped even lower, than he had had to for Meg or Dean. Then let his fingers dance over her shoulders and neck. 

 

“May I scent you?” He asked, carefully.

 

“Yes, Alpha.” Meg bared her neck, letting Castiel scent over her mark, and then lick a stripe up her neck. He secured the collar and backed away.

 

He scooted back, then sunk down to his knees in front of both Gabriel and Sam. “Gabriel you're next, but I am much taller than you, so do you mind if I bow to you?”

 

“If that is what you want, Alpha.” Gabriel offered, a small smile on his pink lips. 

 

“This one is for you.” Castiel handed him a pine box. The little boy opened if carefully, and shrieked with excitement when he saw the golden collar with green lace. He gingerly ran his fingertips over it, marveling at the feel. His tag read Gabriel of Novak, and his tag itself was golden.

 

“Alpha, can you put this on me and scent me like you did my siblings?” Gabriel looked so small. Castiel grinned, his fangs prominent, and nodded. He opened his arms, letting Gabriel slip into them, then pressed his face into the little boys neck, not bothering to scent, only lapping from collar bone to ear. He raised his hands and secured the collar gently, before opening his arms, and letting Gabriel join the other four.

 

“Ok, Sammy, your turn.” Castiel grinned at the youngest, the first to accept him, the little boy strode to him, settling into Castiel’s lap before taking the pine box. Sammy opened it carefully, but grinned as he saw the deep blue collar with silver dog bones, and red stripes. Castiel watched as his face widened into a smile, and he looked at Castiel, nodding. Castiel took the collar from him, and watched with pure joy as the youngest bared his neck. Similar to Gabriel, Castiel only lapped up his neck, before studying the collar. Samuel of Novak. He secured it, then watched as Sammy skipped off to stand with the other five.

 

“Alpha.” The all spoke at once, smiling at him.

 

“You mentioned another surprise?” Huntress whispered.

 

He nodded, he knew his eyes were completely red now, and his claws had started to emerge, his fangs were prominent. “James will take you all down stairs, for breakfast, I need a moment.” 

 

He heard everyone leave then a few moments later the door creaked back open. “Alpha, Dean and I discussed it, and leaving you like this might hurt you.” 

 

Castiel turned to see Huntress eyeing him. “Go, I will do something you don’t want.”

 

“Alpha, I’ll be fifteen in three days. I’ve had several heats.” She whispered. “I know what I want, trust me. Dean was a late bloomer, his heats only started this year, he doesn’t know…” She trailed off.

 

Castiel studied the small fox kit, her ears were open, and her tail flicking in an inviting nature. She didn’t look afraid, and her scent smelled… aroused? “Are you sure you know what your offering here, Hunter?”

 

“Yes. Alpha, I understand. With you this aroused, I will receive your knot, correct. I can handle that. Leaving you this aroused could cause you physical pain, without relief.” He knew deep down inside that she was right, that having his Omegas around would surely cause him some level of trouble. 

 

“Are you sure?” He gritted the words out, once more.

 

“I am sure, Alpha.” Her arms reached behind her, untying the bow that held her sack dress in place, then she gently tugged it over her head. “I am yours.”

 

“Mine.” Castiel felt himself growl. His mind stopped functioning. BreedKnotMine seemed to be on loop. He moved closer. “Mine.” He stated again. He grabbed Huntress around her waist, tugging her much smaller form to him. Instantly she pressed an open mouth kissed to his ribs, where her face was nestled. Castiel hooked a finger under her chin, then pulled her face up, pressing his lips forcefully against hers. 

 

The next thing she knew he had her back against the wall, and he was nipping at her jaw. “So wet, little omega, so slick just for me.” He snarled into her collarbone, before nipping at it. She felt his hands drop from her sides to between them, her body held up by his chest pressed to her. Then she him once more nosing around on her neck. He found waht he wanted, her mating gland. He gripped her hips, as he bit down on her gland, and thrust into her, in one fluid motion. She yelped but then made a purring sound that had his alpha moaning. “Mine.” He mumbled around flesh still in his mouth, as he bit down hard, eliciting a hiss from the young fox, blood pooled in his mouth, when he drew back, he set up and easy rhythm. He knew forcing his knot into her right now would hurt her, he needed to pace himself. Each thrust drew out another pur from the fox. Castiel had a mantra going, his red eyes starting to fade back to the blue. “Mine.” He snarled again, bringing his lips to hers, the kiss deepened, his tounge now lapping at her mouth, she whimpered and let out a second yelp as his knot forced into her. She slammed her head back, squirming. “Be still.” He ordered, she hissed, but nodded. 

 

Castiel thrust a few more times, until he felt the coiling in his stomach, his world seemed to flash white, as she tightened around him. Castiel sunk down, pulling her with him, until she was sitting in his lap. “I will be…” He panted, “...gentlery, next time…” He growled as she wiggled slightly. 

 

“How long?” She whimpered motioning to the knot.

 

“About twenty minutes, I’ve never knotted anyone before, so I am not sure.” Castiel wheezed.

 

Huntress pressed her face into his neck, and scented him, licking at his sweat coated flesh, humming pleased. “Thank you, Alpha.” She whispered to him, nuzzling against his collar bone. Castiel let his hands rest against her buttcheeks. 

 

“I will clean you up when we break apart, so you won’t smell.” Castiel promised, nosing in her hair, and nipping softly at one of her ears.

 

×=×=×

 

“Where is Huntress?” James asked Dean as they headed down the stairs.

 

“We know Castiel needs help with his knot, his eyes were blown red, he would be in physical pain if…” Dean trailed off, “We don’t want to hurt our alpha.” 

 

“So, Huntress is the oldest, therefore you and her felt like she should go first?” James asked.

 

“Yeah, I want to hear about it, see how his…” Dean trailed off blushing. “James there were a lot of things that happened at Purgatory. We were forced to watch Alphas take Omegas on a daily basis, to prepare us young ones for what would come, we were trained to fear the worst…” Dean paused, “It’s been 24 hours and Castiel is nothing but nice, had that stunt with the collars not got him riled up… he wouldn’t be close to a rut freak out.”

 

“Very observant and true, Castiel.” James slung an arm around the younger boy. “It is probably better his first time is with Huntress, she’s got two holes, he can’t miss.” James whispered the last part, which got Dean giggling.

 

“This is the kitchen.” JoAnna Beth motioned for them to follow her. Charlie had Claire in her arms and was right behind the younger Alpha.

 

“Charlie.” Bobby whispered, his eyes wide, and a smile on his face.

 

“Dad?” Charlie cried out, excited. Ellen grabbed Claire, quick, as Charlie collided with her father. 

 

“Daddy?” Gabriel whispered, eyeing the burly looking Alpha.

 

“Son!” Bobby drew him into a hug. “Where is Huntress?”

 

“With Cas.” Dean soon joined the hug, then all the others, except Sammy.

 

“Alone?” Bobby muttered, eyes locking on James who wouldn’t meet his. “Oh.”

 

“Sammy, come hug dad.” Dean ordered.

 

Sammy grinned at the Alpha. “Hello, dad.” And hugged him close.

 

Bobby smiled at six of his seven wayward children, and then grinned warmly at James. “Thank you for bringing them back to me, I will thank Master Cas when he comes down as well.”

 

×=×=×

 

Castiel cleaned Huntress up and helped her back into her dress. He carefully cleaned the bite on her neck. “Breakfast has started.” Huntress made him giggle, with her blush. “They will all know…”

 

“Oh, little Omega, sooner or later, I’ll have mated you all.” Castiel felt her shiver as his breath washed over her, then pressed his face into her neck, softly kissing on the mating mark, which made her whimper. His alpha loved the feel of power over the little fox. 

 

“I know.” She blushed even harder, and her cute shyness smelled divine. 

 

“Let me carry you down.” He scooped her up, settling her on his hip, instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. They descended the stairs, with Castiel holding her and whispering her praise. When they reached the bottom, he was met with a room full of eating people.

 

“DAD!” Before Castiel knew what happened the little fox had wormed herself out of his arms and was in Bobby’s. “Do you work for Castiel?”

 

“I do, sweet heart.” Bobby petted her head, “For you now too.” He motioned to her mark.

 

×=×=×

 

Castiel spent most of the rest of the day in meetings with James by his side. Several Dukes and members of his mother's court needed to know what their plans were, and if any laws needed to be modified. 

 

The next time he found his Omegas they were all playing in the hot springs. A deep current under his skin told him to claimMATEbreed when he saw them, Huntress grinned at him, “Hiya Cas. Thought you were busy.”

 

“Done for the day.” He stripped and belly flopped into the water. “Couldn’t find you anywhere, was starting to think Bobby had spirited you away, until Charlie and Claire told me that you were down here.” 

 

Dean laughed, swimming closer to Castiel. The mischievous Omega slashed at Cas, the splashing war that broke out ended with Sam and Gabriel on Castiel’s shoulders, both using bucket from the lip of the pool to toss water at their siblings. Midway through the game Castiel became overwhelmed with the scent of slick. “Sammy, Gabe, is that you two?”

 

He looked up and both boys were blushing. Being ten and presented had to suck, even more, the slick now coating his shoulders smelled like honey and cotton candy, and he wanted to devour them both. “Sorry.” The pair whispered.

 

“You lot are going to be the death of me.” Castiel moaned.

 

“Out of the hot spring.” Dean ordered. The seven scrambled out. “If they agree you can taste them.” Dean dared, “But I don’t think they can fit your knot.” 

 

“Smart thinking, Dean, can you?” Castiel’s eyes were red rimmed again, and his whole body was rigid.

 

“Lay down.” Dean ordered, Castiel complied. Gabriel moved first, inching towards the Alpha, slowly, until finally Cas grabbed his hips and pulled the little boy to sit on his face. He felt two mouths on him, and hummed in pleasure, Huntress and Dean no doubt. Three other pairs of hands raked across his chest and stomach. 

 

Castiel spread Gabriel’s small little butt cheeks apart, and nosed at his hole. So tiny and so perfect, Dean was right, nothing much was fighting in Gabriel or Sammy anytime soon, maybe during heat. He snarled open and loud against Gabriel’s slick entrance when he felt Dean move to straddle him, he peaked under Gabriel’s spread legs, and watched as Hunter positioned him against Dean’s tight ring. He moaned, as Dean purred as he started burning down.

 

Returning his attention to Gabriel, the young omega was wiggling his hips against Castiel’s face, he ran his tongue across the tiny puckered hole, lapping against it, until his tongue sunk in. He heard Gabriel suck in breath, then the little omega was writhing against him. Castiel could smell the overwhelming arousal of the others, Dean had set a more than damning pace, with the help of Huntress, rising and slamming down on Castiel’s member, he felt Dean slam down, and heard Dean yelp, as Castiel’s knot pushed into him. Castiel whimpered, as he heard Huntress say, “Rock your hips, Dean, but not too hard. Pulling on his knot hurts.” 

 

Castiel renewed his efforts on Gabriel’s hole until the little omega squeezed around him, slick pumping out in gushes, and his little cock shooting cum into Castiel’s hair, Huntress helped the spent little Omega off, as Castiel shot up, grabbing Dean forcefully and kissing him, hands on Dean’s hips, he started rocking up into the omega, grinding Dean down on him, nosing around on the little omega’s neck until he found the mating gland, Castiel bit down hard, eliciting a moan from Dean, and a chuckle from himself as the little omega came, hot streams of cum hitting Castiel’s stomach, as slick gushed down his knot and onto the floor.

 

When Castiel pulled his mouth back, he kissed Dean gentler, and felt Sammy pulling him back down, the smallest omega shoved the much larger Alpha down, then straddled his face, different than Gabriel, Sammy was facing his brother. Already the little boy was rocking his hips soaking Castiel’s face slick. His knot didn’t take as long to shrink this time, as Dean climbed off with Huntresses help, he felt two more tongues lapping at his cock. He heard the splashes that let him know both Gabriel and Dean were back in the hot spring.

 

Castiel grabbed Sammy’s hips and raised the little boy up for a moment, just in time to watch Huntress helping Crowley position his cock. His mind supplied that his display this morning must have forced them all into heat, it certainly felt like it, as Crowley continued to lower himself. Sammy whined impatiently, and Castiel returned to his job, fucking his tongue into Sammy past the tight ring of muscles. 

 

Crowley didn’t move quite like Dean, but he liked it anyway, the thirteen year old was rocking hard, his hips moving in a circular motion, Castiel heard Meg moan and peeked a glance to the side to see Huntress between the other girls legs, he snarled, low, his knot was already flaring, and it needed inside Crowley. He released his hold on Sammy’s hips, letting the little boy fuck himself of Castiel’s tongue, and grabbed Crowley’s hips, Castiel drew his knees up, and bucked up into Crowley, sinking his knot in, and forcing the little kitten to grind against him. 

 

Crowley let out a loud meow, as Castiel felt cum splash across his chest, and his stomach at the same time, Sammy’s little hole was clenching down on his tongue. With Meg and Huntress’s help Castiel moved the little boy from his face, and Castiel once more shot up, grabbing at Crowley and sinking his fangs into the boy's neck, he felt his come splashing inside of Crowley, and moaned. Crowley erupted in a loud moan, then a purr as he came a second time.

 

Huntress helped Sammy into the hot spring, where Dean was working on cleaning Gabriel. “Come here, Hunter.” Castiel ordered, already stretching back, “I wanna taste you.” Hunter moaned, before settling down, over his face, facing Crowley.

 

“Once his knot slips out, Meg, you can climb on.” She purred. Castiel spread her lips, and grinned, Huntress had a nice pronounced clit. He felt Crowley climb off of him, and might have asked for a moment to catch his breath, then Huntress started talking. “Castiel, do you know how we usually handle our heats?” Castiel was already licking at her clit, which made her shiver. “Dean and Crowley fuck me, while Sammy and Gabriel fuck Meg. Their little omega cocks don’t get us off, but we help them, then Meg and I help each other. Lapping at each others holes, fingers and teeth.” 

 

Castiel moaned, slipping two fingers into her puckered little asshole, which was leaking as much slick as her sweet little pussy. “Dirty talk, hmm, guess you are all in heat.” Castiel nipped at her clit, making her grind even hard on his face. Castiel felt small hands on his hip bones, then felt slick dripping against his already aching cock head. Tiny hands moved to position him, then Meg slid down him like pro, purring and clawing at his chest. 

 

Castiel’s hands found her hips, Huntress holding herself open for her Alpha, he heard Meg moan again, and looked at the sight above him, Huntress had a hand on either side of her ass, spreading her cheeks, fucking his tongue happily, Meg had both hands on Huntress’s face, cupping her as she kissed her, his hands on Meg’s hips, as he forced himself deeper into her. “Can you take my knot Meg?” Castiel could feel his alpha snarling. “God, you're all mine, fuck, Ellen and the others are going to be so maddd.” His voice wavered as Meg slammed herself down on his knot, her hungry little pussy cupping and milking him, she began rocking her hips, tugging on the knot just enough it hurt a little, Meg was moaning into Huntress’s mouth enough he knew she was enjoying herself.

 

Castiel grunted, shoving Huntress off, knowing she could deal with the toughness, then grabbed Meg by the hair, and drug her down to his chest, scenting her, and biting hard on her mating gland, making blood come more easily. He had four of his six mates now. He erupted inside of her, making the little kitten scream out in pleasure as she clenched and milked him dry. His knot didn’t last long this time, and before he registered what was happening, Huntress was helping Meg into Dean’s arms as Sammy was climbing to straddle Castiel.

 

“Hey, bud, you might wanna -” Castiel was cut short because the littlest omega had already forced the head of his now throbbing cock into his channel. “Shit, Sammy.” His Alpha purred with contient, because now five of his mates had accepted him. Sammy was slowly sinking down.

 

Dean and Huntress shared a look, then crawled to either side of Sammy, helping the younger boy slide down more easily, he wasn’t quite tall enough to do it himself, Castiel sat up, and cradled Sammy. “I don’t think I can knot you, Sam.” The little omega whimpered. “If that's what you want I can try.” Castiel kissed at his temple, and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

 

“Me next, please Alpha.” Gabriel begged, seeing the completely blissed out expression on Sammy’s face. 

 

“Of course, mate, I can’t deny you.” Castiel cupped Gabriel’s face and kissed the little ones temple. “Sammy are you ok, mate?”

 

The little boys eyes were wide, and his mouth in a ‘o’ shape, “So full, Alpha.” He panted, “Help me down.” Dean and Huntress helped him straighten his legs out, then Castiel gently pushed into the small omega. “Alpha.” Sam pouted.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sam, I know you need my knot, little one, just let me do it right, ok Omega?” Castiel soothed, letting Sammy slowly sink down, when he bottomed out save for his knot, Castiel had to bite back a deep moan. They were all so damn tight, and ready. He gave Sammy a moment to adjust, before rolling his hips back out, then in again. The little Omega panted and squirmed.

 

“Knot!” The child shouted, and Castiel’s Alpha surged to the top, dragging himself almost completely out of Sammy, before harshly slamming back in, sinking his knot. “Yeshhh!” The little boy whimpered. “Full.”

 

Castiel wondered if Dean, Crowley and Meg had been vocal, probably. He couldn’t hear them over the lapping and sucking noises he had been making while working on whichever omega had been straddling his face. Huntress had moaned and whimpered encouragement in his ear.

 

Sammy began to wiggle against Castiel, and before Cas realized it, Sammy was cumming. Little jets of cum shot from his omega cock, and his ass clenched tightly around Castiel’s cock and his knot, slick gushed past his knot and down his crack. “Fuck, boy.” Castiel muttered, then dipped his head, before biting into Sam’s matting gland where shoulder met neck, he gripped the small boys hips and fucked up into him, three rough thrust and his own cock shot his load deep in the little boy. 

 

Silence encompassed them, save Gabriel panting, “Come here, Gabe.” Castiel ordered, the little boy sauntered over, his little cock bouncing and strained hard as he walked. Castiel drew the little one close, then licked at Gabriel’s little cock. “Once Sammy can move you can have a turn.”

 

Castiel’s knot shrunk, but not before Castiel swallowed down Gabriel’s little cock, making the omega come, slick running down the omega’s thighs to ankles. As Sammy stood, Dean scooped him up and headed for the hot spring. Meg and Crowley were still floating. Huntress moved to help Gabriel get situated on Castiel, the eleven year old sliding down without a problem, Castiel’s cock still slick from Sam, and Gabriel’s channel slick from cuming while Castiel sucked him off. 

 

Huntress helped the little omega slip down, then moved out of Castiel’s way, she moved behind him, on her knees, nipping and sucking on the curve of his ear, before traveling down his neck to nip at his shoulders than his ribs. Castiel was watching Gabriel, as the little omega slid down him, eyes wide and mouth in the same ‘o’ shape Sam had been making.

 

Dean made it out of the hot springs, to Gabriel, the older boy slotted himself between Castiel’s legs, his chest pressed to Gabriel’s back, as Castiel grabbed at Gabriel’s hips. The pair started a slow rhythm moving Gabriel up and down on the four inches of Castiel’s cock already imbedded in the little Omegas ass. “Only four more inches, Gabe, you can take it.” Dean stroked the younger omega’s cock, and Castiel moaned at the sight. “It’s the width of our Alpha’s cock that makes it hard.” Dean whispered, making Castiel’s alpha bristle with pride.

 

Gabriel slid down further, his whole body clenching around Castiel. Soon, Gabriel whimpered, “Alpha, fuck me like Sam, please, my slick is all over us, please.” 

 

“As you wish.” Castiel grinned. Huntress slipped away, Dean followed, close enough Castiel could watch as Dean fitted his body to Huntress’ his omega cock pushing into her sweet little puckered hole, as she slid three fingers into her pussy, watching Castiel, he licked his lips. “You're going to kill me.” 

 

He gripped Gabriel, and moved them to a better position, Gabriel on his back, Castiel hovering over him. The Alpha slowly continued fucking into the little fox. He was smaller and tighter, probably because of his breed, than Sammy. Each stroke buried him further into the kit, and made him grin. When he bottomed out, Gabriel was lapping the sweat off his collarbone. “Alpha” The little omega whimpered.

 

“Ready for my knot, little Omega?” Castiel whispered.

 

Gabriel nodded, Castiel grinned, his fangs pronounced, as he pulled almost completely out of the little boy, then thrust back in hard. Gabriel shouted, and whined, as the thick knot locked him in place, while Castiel continued thrusting, his knot tugging against the little Omega’s rim. Huntress and Dean were cumming, Gabriel had already exploded around Castiel twice, when he was close enough, he dug his teeth into Gabriel’s flesh, feeling the blood bloom in his mouth, as his seed released. 

 

×=×=×

 

Castiel was in trouble with everyone but his mother the next morning. “They are just omegas.” Naomi had lamented. He’d been too rough on them, following Gabriel, he’d had round two with both Huntress and Dean. He had to carry the omegas up stairs after, laying them all in their bed. 

 

He hated himself enough, as it was. He had woken up painfully hard, remembering how well all his little omegas had taken his knot. He knew they all still felt it this morning, they were so damn tiny and their holes so tight, he peaked in to see them all naked and resting, their little bellies poked out with cum, he could smell it as it was leaking from them. He grinned, none of them smelled pupped. His mind supplied they were still in heat, but he shook it off. 

 

Then he had entered the kitchen, wreaking of all six omegas, only to be glared at by Bobby, Charlie, Benny, Balthazar, and James. His brother who had cocked an eyebrow and stated, “Please tell me they all consented, and your Alpha didn’t just take what it wanted.”

 

“They started it.” Castiel assured his brother and the alphas. “I didn’t stop it but I could have. It wasn’t like with Huntress, when I was tethering on rutt from no relief and over stimulation.” 

 

Then he noticed his mother. “My sweet King, did you enjoy yourself. Your father never could keep it in his pants when it came to Omegas.” She purred. “I can tell by the smell on you that they are young, some still new to heats. Have you pupped them?”

 

“No, mother. And I don’t think you can call all of them pups.” Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

“Why is that?” Naomi Novak stood with hands on her hips.

 

“None of the six are wolves.” Castiel spoke evenly, accepting a cup of coffee from Balthazar, his sweat pants low on his hips, bite marks covering his ribs, shoulders, and neck. After he was spent, having six mates took a lot out of a man, they took turns cleaning him with their mouths, licking him clean, then biting him. Omegas that were not wolves seemed to each have their own way of showing who their Alpha belonged to.

 

“WHAT!” Naomi roared.

 

“Two fox kits, a boy and a girl. Two panther kittens, a boy and a girl. Two retriever hound puppies, both boys. The kits older sister is my new Beta, Charlie, and they belong to Bobby. You know the grounds keeper. Small world, huh mom.” Castiel took the toast Benny offered him.

 

“That’s nice, but honey, you need at least one wolf mate.” She started.

 

“And we found Claire, mom, you know your granddaughter?” Castiel muttered.

 

“Surely there is a nice wolf who could mate with you… Ellen any of your kids omegas?”

 

“Ellen’s kids are all Alpha’s mom, did you not hear what I just told you? Claire, your grandpup. We found her.”

 

“I don’t give a rats ass about that bastard child. I will not have mutts in this family, and that is exactly what she is.” The smell of hurt Omega rolled through the kitchen, and Castiel looked past Benny to see all six of his Omega’s with their sack dresses on, and hair somewhat manageable watching. Tears forming on their faces.

 

“Apologize mother, they are not mutts.” James snarled.

 

“Do it now, or so help me god, I will have you beheaded and I will raise my younger brothers to be more tolerable!” Castiel roared, the alpha wolf snarling through.

 

All six omegas shrunk away from the overwhelming scent of angry alpha, both Gabriel and Sammy whimpering behind Dean and Huntress. “I will not apologize.”

 

“They are my mates, mother, chosen.” Castiel snarled, life sure has changed in the last four days.

 

“I do not agree to this union.” Naomi snarled.

 

“Fine! Try to take the crown from me mother, go on. I am not Lucifer I will not go quietly into the night, I will not kill myself or condemn myself to prison for your approval. I am the king of Frostland, and you are no more than a peasant who slept with an Alpha.” Castiel snarled. His whole body shaking.

 

“Now apologize to my mates.” The command in his voice made everyone bare their necks and drop to their knees. Castiel noticed both Inias and Samandriel were bowed before him. His mother was trying hard not to bow, and failing miserably. Her knees gave out under the strength of the alpha command, and she dropped to the floor.

 

“Forgive me, mates of my son, I regret calling you mutts, and I did not mean it, please allow me to be your mother in law. I apologize for my misguidance.”

 

“We accept your apology, if Castiel does.” Dean declared.

 

“I accept, mother, as long as you understand I am no longer bowing to you.” He was silent. “I am king, I am packmaster. I am alpha. And these are my crown jewels.”


End file.
